


Please, love me sempai

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lemon, M/M, One Shot Collection, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Recueil de One Shots axés relation sempai x kouhai (ainé x cadet). Au menu des cracks pairs, quelques couples classiques et surtout, surtout, des bonnes tartes au citron bien mielleuses et sucrées à souhait. Bonne dégustation. Yaoi et Yuri.





	1. Calins mouillés en plein été - DaiHina

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, je fais une pause dans une pause à cause d'un afflux d'idées, ouais, c'est dur (foutue muse... Argh!). Voici donc un recueil de lemons PWP yaoi et yuri façon Pauses gourmandes sauf qu'au lieu du thème de la gourmandise, c'est celui de la relation sempai x kohai. Niveau ship, comme d'hab, du crack pair et un peu de classique. Voici donc le premier lemon écrit en même temps que le chapitre 3 de Larmes d'étoiles. Bonne lecture citronnée. :)

L'été.

Le chant des cigales.

Sa chaleur tenace et humide à souhait.

Une gageure pour les membres du club de volley de Karasuno qui, après avoir terminé les échauffements, se retrouvèrent complêtement lessivés, allongés sur le parquet du gymnase et avachis à cause de cette maudite canicule.

"Allons... dehors pour au moins... boire un coup, haleta leur capitaine en se levant lentement. Il n'avait pas anticipé à ce qu'il fasse aussi chaud aujourd'hui mais au moins, ça avait son avantage : tout le monde était calme, Tanaka et Nishinoya n'ayant même pas la force de crier le nom de Shimizu. Hinata et Kageyama avaient aussi abandonné leurs défis pour se mettre sur les marches de l'entrée et regarder le soleil.

Le noiraud semblait poignarder brièvement l'astre du regard avant de couvrir le plus petit d'une serviette humide. "Tiens... Imbécile, déclara-t-il d'une voix épuisée tandis que Tsukishima et Yamaguchi sortirent à leur tour pour aller s'abreuver dans le coin où se trouvaient les robinets. Daichi sentit une pointe de jalousie devant cette scène.

Certes, le capitaine savait que Shouyou considérait Kageyama comme son meilleur ami mais... Il poussa un soupir en s'éventant un peu de la main. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud! "Je pense qu'il vaut mieux remettre l'entrainement à demain, proposa le coach Ukai en sortant du gymnase en compagnie de Takeda, il fait trop chaud aujourd'hui.

\- Entièrement d'accord, confirma Daichi en hochant la tête quand Suga lui tendit une bouteille d'eau, ah! Merci Suga.

\- De rien, fit le vice-capitaine avec un sourire jusqu'à ce qu'un cri attira leur attention. Nishinoya n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de prendre l'arrosoir pour tremper ses coéquipiers avec. "Allez, les gars. C'est parti pour la douche, s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire, ça va vous rafraichir." Asahi dut écarter ses franges trempées pour voir de nouveau, Tanaka répondit au libéro en lui jetant un seau d'eau à la figure : "Voilà pour toi, Noya-san.

\- Ah ouais, Ryu?, s'enquit le libéro en le voyant retirer son t-shirt, attends, je m'occupe de nos cadets. Après, ce sera ton tour."

Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima et Yamaguchi ne furent donc pas épargnés par les jets d'eau. "Ah, je suis tout mouillé!, s'écria Shouyou à la vue de son t-shirt rendu transparent par l'eau. Daichi déglutit à la vue des tétons roses qui se voyaient au travers tandis que Suga eut un petit rire en contemplant d'un oeil appréciateur le torse de Tanaka au soleil. "Le teint bronzé lui va bien, murmura-t-il à voix basse avant de tressaillir devant le visage fermé de son ami. Oh oh, Daichi est en pétard.

Le vice- capitaine s'appreta à leur dire d'arrêter, Ennoshita allait aussi en faire de même après que Nishinoya les eut arrosés, Kinoshita, Narita et lui mais la voix de Daichi fut la plus forte... Surtout que Tanaka lui jeta de l'eau sans crier gare, ce qui, sans jeu de mots, fut la goutte d'eau. "MAINTENANT ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX, VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER VOS BETISES!

\- Mais au moins on s'est rafraichis comme ça, Daichi-s..., insista Nishinoya pour stopper net à la vue du regard noir que lui lança le capitaine, euh d'accord.

\- Retirez tous vos t-shirts, leur intima ensuite Daichi en commençant par enlever le sien, Hinata et moi allons les étendre pendant que vous irez vous laver aux vestiaires du club de foot vu qu'ils sont partis en camp d'entrainement. J'aurais dû commencer par là, soupira-t-il en faisant signe à Shimizu qui vint avec une Yachi rougissante, Shimizu, Yachi, pouvez-vous nous ramener des serviettes?

\- Oui, Sawamura, fit Kiyoko en se retournant, allons au local, Hitoka-chan, ajouta-t-elle en prenant discrètement la main de la blonde qui devint encore plus écarlate. Entre le baiser de tout à l'heure et ça... Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir.

L'équipe de Karasuno partit donc aux vestiaires prendre une douche une fois que leurs managers leur avaient passés une serviette à chacun à l'exception de Daichi et Shouyou qui étendirent les t-shirts dehors. "Ça va, tu n'as pas trop chaud?, demanda le capitaine au numéro 10 qui mit des pinces à linges sur un t-shirt qu'il venait d'étendre.

\- Non, ça va, le rassura le roux avec un sourire, et je t'avoue que je suis content de passer un peu de temps avec toi, se confia-t-il ensuite le rose aux joues. Daichi et lui sortaient ensemble depuis deux mois déjà et leurs derniers moments ensemble dataient de leur sortie au festival pour son anniversaire.

Certes, ça ne faisait qu'un mois depuis le jour de ses seize ans mais entre la préparation aux examens d'entrée à la fac, son role de capitaine ainsi que son petit frère et sa petite soeur à s'occuper lorsque sa mère était occupée, Daichi n'avait pas eu de temps pour eux. Un tendre bisou sur la joue lui fit chaud au coeur. "Moi aussi Shouyou."

Vu que c'était sa dernière année à Karasuno, le noiraud faisait en sorte que son petit corbeau et lui puissent passer un maximum de moments ensemble bien que ce fut difficile. Toutefois, ça ne l'empêchait pas de veiller sur lui, à la fois en tant que sempai et petit ami. Ils se rendirent ensuite aux vestiaires une fois tous les t-shirts étendus où ils découvrirent un mot de Suga.

"On vous a ramené vos affaires du local et je t'ai rajouté un petit quelque chose. N'épuise pas trop le petit Hinata. Suga." "Sugaaaa, marmonna-t-il en froissant le papier de gêne. Enfin bon, il le remercia intérieurement d'avoir pensé à eux. En regardant Shouyou en train de se déshabiller, le capitaine ne se cachait qu'il en avait très envie maintenant mais il voulut qu'il en soit de même pour le roux.

Shouyou ressentit la même chose une fois nu. Daichi et lui n'avaient rien fait depuis son anniversaire. Cela avait été leur première fois, d'ailleurs. Une première fois un peu maladroite avec beaucoup de tendresse. "Daichi, appela-t-il d'une voix mal assurée, est-ce qu'on peut... Prendre la douche ensemble?, demanda-t-il après en se triturant les doigts.

Son capitaine finit de se dévêtir avant de le prendre doucement dans ses bras en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les mèches rousses. "Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, Shouyou, c'est d'accord." Le roux se blottit un peu dans ce cocon de chaleur. Il se sentait bien là, dans ces bras forts, malgré la température estivale et l'humidité ambiante régnante dans les douches communes.

Ils se dégagèrent ensuite à regret et rentrèrent dans un des cabinets non sans oublier de prendre du savon ainsi que la petite pochette de lubrifiant offerte par Suga pour Daichi. Je me demande comment il a réussi à s'en procurer, se questionna-t-il mais ses pensées furent vite oubliées quand des lèvres fraiches parcoururent amoureusement son torse musclé. "Shouyou..., chuchota-t-il en ouvrant les robinets. Il réussit à régler l'eau de sorte qu'elle fut tiède en dépit du désir qui fut plus pressant à cause de ces tendres baisers sur sa peau.

Shouyou appréciait la texture tiède qu'il rencontra, encore plus lorsque l'eau de la douche mouilla cette peau un peu mate. Il en profita pour passer la langue sur les abdominaux fermes, heureux de sentir Daichi se contracter au fur et à mesure qu'il lécha les gouttes qu'il rencontrait.

Le capitaine soupira de plaisir avant de poser doucement les mains sur les épaules du plus petit pour le faire arrêter. "A mon tour de te cajoler, murmura-t-il en les faisant ensuite s'asseoir contre la douche, Shouyou calé sur ses genoux. L'eau de la douche tombait doucement sur eux, telle une petite pluie relaxante.

Le roux gémit de plaisir lorsque Daichi se mit à lui embrasser tendrement le coup avant de lui sucer tour à tour les tétons durcis tout en lappant les gouttes d'eau sur son torse. Ses mains plongèrent dans les courtes mèches noires pour l'encourager davantage tandis que celles plus larges de son petit ami lui caressaient les flancs avec douceur.

La virilité qu'il sentit palpiter contre ses fesses lui donna envie de plus. "Dai... chi, haleta-t-il en remuant légèrement pour se mettre à califourchon sur les jambes en tailleur du plus grand.

\- D'accord Shouyou, comprit le noiraud en ouvrant la pochette à l'aide de ses dents pour en extraire ensuite une partie de la substance gélatineuse et enduire ses doigts avec, j'y vais, prévint-il au moment où le roux l'étreignit contre lui. Shouyou hocha la tête et se laissa préparer. La sensation lui était toujours étrange mais il faisait confiance à son petit ami. Daichi y allait doucement tout en lui caressant le dos de son autre main.

Deux doigts remuèrent en lui avec précation, glissant jusqu'à ce point qui l'avait fait crier malgré lui la dernière fois que Daichi lui avait fait l'amour. Ceux-ci furent lentement retirés pour faire place quelques instants après à quelque chose de plus grand. "Nnnn." C'était toujours douloureux au début le temps que son petit ami entre en lui. Après, il fallait attendre un peu le temps que ça passe tout en sachant que le plaisir était au rendez-vous.

Shouyou aimait ressentir Daichi en lui. Son petit ami était si chaud, si ferme. "Tu peux bouger, murmura-t-il en lui donnant un petit baiser sur le bout du nez. Le coeur de Daichi fondit par ce geste, il fut sur le point de craquer :"Shouyou, peux-tu arrêter d'être aussi mignon?, le taquina-t-il avec un petit rire.

\- Non, parce que je sais que tu adores ça, répondit le roux en plantant un autre bisou sur ses lèvres cette fois-ci.

Daichi se mit alors à bouger en prenant le plus petit par la taille. Ses mouvements se firent dans la lenteur, il se délectait de l'étroitesse de Shouyou tandis que celui-ci happa ses lèvres en passant les mains derrière son cou. Leur étreinte fut douce, tendre, ils prenaient leur temps dans leur désir. Le capitaine ne donna aucun coup brusque pour ne pas faire de mal à Shouyou.

Ce dernier gémissait contre ses lèvres tout en répondant en oscillant du bassin pour mieux partir à sa rencontre. C'était bon, si bon, surtout lorsque Daichi se mit à caresser sa virilité d'une poigne douce et ferme à la fois. "Dai... chi..." Le noiraud sentit le roux se contracter encore plus autour de lui. Moi aussi, j'en suis à ma limite. Shouyou se mit alors à se déhancher un peu plus vite à sa grande surprise en lui imprimant un autre baiser plus langoureux. Il le sentit venir sur sa main tandis que lui-même se déversa en lui, n'en pouvant plus.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent pendant que le roux se retira doucement. "Tu es vraiment un petit démon, bougonna-t-il pour la forme en posant ses lèvres sur le front de Shouyou qui se nicha ensuite de nouveau dans ses bras, me surprendre comme ça.

\- Hé hé, rigola un peu Shouyou avant de se lover contre le torse du plus grand, dommage qu'on doive sortir de la douche. Je suis trop bien.

\- Je t'achèterai une brioche à la viande sur le chemin du retour, lui promit Daichi en le calinant, mais avant, restons un peu comme ça. Je t'aiderai à te nettoyer ensuite."

Shouyou hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Daichi se détendit à son tour sous l'eau de la douche. Ce genre de calins allait être leur nouveau pêché mignon.


	2. Douces flatteries aphrodisiaques - AsaNoya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou voici le second OS, plus court mais tout aussi chaud. Bonne lecture :)

Comme d'habitude lorsqu'il sortait du bain, Asahi se regardait dans le miroir. Avec encore cet oeil critique sur ses muscles trop définis ou ses cheveux qui commencèrent à tomber sur ses épaules. Sa barbe, au lieu de lui donner l'impression de virilité qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout, lui fausait penser qu'il était plus un gros nounours qu'autre chose. Et dire que je voulais avoir plus confiance en moi, se découragea-t-il en poussant un soupir.

Bien entendu, l'ace de Karasuno reçut l'ire de son petit ami qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. "Oh là là, si ton regard pouvait tuer, Asahi, tu aurais détruit le reflet dans ton miroir, gronda Yû, les poings serrés sur sa taille, tu es encore en train de te sous-estimer.

\- Mais regarde-moi, fit tristement Asahi en montrant le miroir, je me fais même peur en me regardant comme ça, je..., il baissa les yeux, j'ai l'air d'un monstre."

Yû secoua la tête en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Ils étaient rentrés chez Asahi une fois les cours terminés vu qu'ils n'avaient pas entrainement et que les parents de son sempai et petit ami furent absents pour la soirée. Ils avaient pris chacun un bain et voilà que maintenant, Asahi se complexait encore sur son physique. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ce ne serait probablement pas la dernière mais le libero décida quand même qu'il fallait y remédier.

Mais comment faire?, réfléchissa-t-il en les contemplant un moment tous les deux. Ils étaient tous deux en caleçon et ils pouvaient facilement... Ça y est, je crois que j'ai la solution. Suga-san remonte bien le moral des troupes en nous complimentant donc c'est ça que je vais faire.

Yû prit Asahi par le poignet et le guida jusqu'au lit à la grande confusion de ce dernier. "Yû, qu'est-ce que tu f...

\- Chut!, le coupa gentiment son petit ami en l'allongeant pour se mettre ensuite à califourchon sur lui, reste allongé, le temps que je puisse t'admirer." Asahi eut envie de fuir son regard sructateur, c'était vraiment gênant. Le plus grand tenta même de se retourner mais Nishinoya ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"Tu es tellement beau Asahi, murmura-t-il en commençant à caresser son torse, tes muscles sont si fermes sous mes doigts. J'aime la façon dont ils se contractent à chaque fois que je les touche." La voix de Yû, plus basse et plus rauque, lui provoqua d'étranges frissons en plus de la gêne. "Tu n'as pas à être embarassé, sussura ensuite son petit ami en massant doucement ses pectoraux, laisse-toi aller, poursuivit-il en laissant ensuite courir ses mains le longs des abdominaux du plus grand, quand je te vois réagir comme ça, fit-il en couvant le visage rougissant d'Asahi d'un regard énamouré, je n'arrête pas de me dire combien tu es splendide.

\- Yû, arr-arrête, begaya Asahi en détournant le regard, ça... Ça me gêne quand tu me parles de cette façon." Yû eut un petit rire en sentant la virilité de son cher et tendre durcir contre lui. "Ça te gêne mais ça t'excite aussi à ce que je sens, déclara-t-il en se frottant délibérement, maintenant touche-moi, Asahi, continua-t-il en posant les mains de son petit ami sur son torse, caresse-moi comme tu sais si bien le faire."

Les encouragements licencieux de Yû allié à son regard noisette fiévreux lui firent oter tout self-control. Yû émit un long râle lorsque les mains d'Asahi se mirent à parcourirent sa peau avec empressement, ses doigts titillèrent un moment ses tétons avant de glisser le long de son torse. Puis Asahi les enleva un moment pour les enduire de lubrifiant. Le libero profita de cet instant pour retirer son sous-vêtement tout en sachant qu'il avait réveillé la bête. Il en frémit d'impatience et il ne le regretta pas.

Yû se mit à nouveau à califourchon sur le corps merveilleusement massif de son aimé et le laissa le préparer tandis que l'autre main se mit à empoigner sa virilité d'une poigne délicieusement ferme. Le lubrifiant accentuait la friction et le distraya le temps que deux doigts entrèrent progressivement en lui. "Continue Asahi, c'est si bon! Touche-moi encore plus." Asahi exauça son souhait en bougeant un peu plus ses doigts tout en faisant des vas-et-vients.

Il se plut à contempler les expressions éperdues de Yû qui semblaient se perdre du plus en plus dans le plaisir. Asahi était toujours transfiguré de le voir ainsi avec ses pommettes d'une belle teinte pivoine réhaussèrent l'éclat sauvage présent dans les prunelles noisettes de ses yeux. Lui-même ne tint plus mais il attendit que... "Anh! Ça y est, Asahi. Vas-y, je te veux tout de suite." L'ace de Karasuno retira doucement ses doigts et lacha sa main pour laisser son cadet se remettre de ses émotions. Toutefois, Yû se reprit très vite à sa grande surprise et retira son caleçon d'un geste vif. "Ah, qu'est-ce que tu es dur!, s'émerveilla-t-il à la vue de la virilité du plus grand, je veux le gouter un peu avant que tu me prennes si ça te dérange pas, finit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Asahi voulut lui dire de ne rien faire mais il ne put que rejeter la tête en arrière au moment où Yû se mit à prendre son membre en bouche. Il ne savait pas s'il allait tenir avec ces vas-et-vients brûlants et humides à souhait. "Yû, si tu... continues... Je vais..." Son petit ami leva les yeux et se sépara de sa friandise à regret. "Tu as raison, soupira-t-il avec regret, mais c'est vrai que c'est mille fois mieux quand elle est dans mon...

\- Yû, stop! Ne dis rien, s'il te plait, l'interrompit un Asahi embarassé. Il arrivait à Yû de jurer durant leurs ébats et ça c'était encore plus gênant. Par contre, pour Yû, ça le rendit encore plus mordu de son senpai qu'il ne l'était déjà. "Tu es quand même vraiment mignon quand tu es tout timide comme ça, le complimenta-t-il avec un doux sourire, allez, passons à la suite, poursuivit-il en prenant un préservatif et du lubrifiant.

Asahi s'efforça de ne pas s'exciter davantage lorsque le plus petit enfila le préservatif sur sa virilité tout en appliquant un peu de lubrifiant ensuite. "Voilà, tu es fin prêt, déclara Yû en se mettant sur lui, c'est parti."

Asahi le regarda s'empaler sur son membre d'un oeil inquiet. Il vit Yû retenir un petit moment sa respiration lors de la prénétration avant d'expirer longuement une fois qu'il fut entièrement en lui. "Ça va? Tu n'as pas trop mal?

\- Un peu, le rassura Yû avec un sourire, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on le fait, hein? Mmmm, gémit-il ensuite en oscillant légèrement du bassin, gros, dur et ferme comme je l'aime.

\- Yû!, s'écria Asahi en rougissant, arrête je... Nnnnn!"

Yû avait déjà commencé à bouger tout en posant ses mains sur les méplats de son ventre comme point d'appui. "Oh qu'est-ce que c'est bon!, sussura-t-il en se cambrant davantage, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aussi te faire du bien, chuchota-t-il ensuite en se contractant. Asahi se retint avec peine de lui donner des coups de rein plus puissants. Il mit à la place ses mains sur les hanches de Yû et se calqua à son rythme. Néanmoins, le libéro devint plus empressé dans ses mouvements. "Plus fort, Asahi.

\- Non, refusa le plus grand en prenant plus fermement les hanches de son amant, tu risques de ne pas... pouvoir... marcher après." Asahi imposa alors sa propre cadence, plus douce mais plus précise. Yû se mit à crier au moment où il atteint so'npoint sensible. Le libéro n'en devint que plus chaud, cette fièvre lui monta même à la tête au point qu'il bougea plus vite sans le remarquer. Il crut même mourir en sentant cette friction si excitante devenir plus saccadée. Sa main se mit à caresser sa virilité sous le regard brûlant de l'ace tandis que sur ses lèvres se forma un sourire provocateur.

Yû vint ensuite au creux de sa main en sentant Asahi enfler un peu plus en lui.

Celui-ci succomba à l'extase peu de temps après en poussant un léger râle. Yû se retira quelques instants plus tard pour se réfugier dans les bras musclés de son cher et tendre. "Oh, ça fait du bien de faire l'amour avec le mec le plus viril que je connaisse." Asahi ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses joues rouges exprimant assez ce qu'il voulut dire. Toutefois, les compliments de Yû le touchèrent quand même au coeur même si c'était embarassant. "Merci d'aimer quelqu'un comme moi, murmura-t-il en embrassant le front du libero qui fit la moue avant de se blottir contre lui. "Il va falloir qu'on fasse plusieurs séances de mots de gentillesse, déclara-t-il en soupirant d'aise quand Asahi rendit son étreinte.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas, fit le plus grand en lui caressant doucement le dos. Les mots doux de Yû avaient provoqué aussi en lui un autre effet mais il fut un peu trop honteux pour se l'avouer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou. C'est parti pour le troisième lemon.


	3. Distractions appétissantes - SugaTana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou voici un ship sur lequel je fais mon premier lemon dessus. Le SugaTana est plutôt populaire dans le fandom japonais et oui, c'est Suga qui porte la culotte dans le couple et ça passe étonnement bien dans les doujins (on va dire qu'on voit la maman corbeau d'une autre manière). C'est aussi un des rares ships à avoir Suga en seme, les autres étant le SugaHina et le SugaYaku. Bonne lecture :)

Ryûnosuke se demanda comment il se trouvait dans cette panade? Enfin si, il le savait : Daichi-san avait découvert ses résultats, son capitaine avait été très en colère (Ryûnosuke en tremblait encore en y repensant) et résultat, ce n'était plus Ennoshita qui l'aidait dans ses révisions mais quelqu'un d'autre qu'il n'aurait pas voulu avoir comme tuteur.

Comme Noya-san et le duo à la courte bizarre, il devait se coltiner des révisions dont il se serait bien passé. Si Daichi-san se chargeait du cas de Hinata (Ryûnosuke lui souhaita bien du courage), Asahi-san avait décidé d'aider Noya à la grande surprise de tout le monde (et il était content pour son pote aussi vu qu'il avait des vues sur leur ace). Kageyama, quant à lui, avait annoncé qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un qui s'était proposé de l'assister, un ancien de Kitagawa Daiichi comme lui et certainement un des mecs d'Aoba Jousai par extension (il espérait juste que ce ne fut pas ce fichu beau gosse de mes deux).

Par contre, Ryûnosuke ne cessa de penser qu'il avait été le moins chanceux du lot. Bon, son tuteur était aussi son petit ami même s'il ne l'avait révélé à personne. Ce n'était pas tant dû au caractère de ce dernier... Enfin si, c'était SURTOUT à cause de son caractère, on va dire, facétieux par moments (comment arrivait-il à utiliser correctement ce mot avec le contexte qui va avec? Il devrait remercier son cher et tendre... Même si question tendresse, c'était coup-ci, coup-ça. Ça dépendait de son humeur).

Enfin bref, oui le grand Ryûnosuke Tanaka sortait avec son sempai. Un jeune homme doux, attentionné, compréhensif, Saeko l'adorait aussi mais... Il avait tout aussi tendance à se comporter comme un véritable prédateur quand la faim se faisait sentir. "Mmmmm." Et là, à cet instant précis, Ryûnosuke se trouvait adossé contre son lit, les yeux bandés pour éviter d'avoir la honte (bah, il avait beau se mettre torse nu à tout va au gymnase, c'était un vrai pudique pour ce genre de choses), en train de se mordre les lèvres pour éviter ne serait-ce qu'un seul gémissement franchisse ses lèvres.

La chaleur qu'il ressentit fit qu'il ne sentit aucun froid sur sa peau nue. Il fallait dire que le numéro 5 était beaucoup trop concentré pour y penser. Slurp! Oui, beaucoup trop concentré sur la "récompense" de son sempai pour avoir correctement réussi ses exercices du premier coup. Une petite gaterie en bonne et due forme dans les règles de l'art. Avec supplément de caresses dans la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. "Nnnnn.

\- Ben alors mon petit Ryûnosuke, tu te retiens encore? J'aimerai bien entendre ta voix, moi. Surtout qu'elle si jolie et excitante. De plus, il n'y a personne chez toi." Ryûnosuke vit son bandeau lui être brusquement retiré pour faire face à une moue mignonne et des iris noisettes qui auraient pu être innocentes si les intentions derrière ne furent pas aussi perverses. On ne durait pas comme ça mais Suga-san pouvait se montrer un tantinet sadique quand il s'y mettait des fois. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse?, demanda Koushi en se touchant intentionnellement sa virilité au travers du pantalon de son uniforme.

Ryûnosuka savait que c'était pour lui montrer qu'il avait envie de lui. "A ton avis?, ronchonna le numéro 5 en fuyant son regard, vu que tu m'as chauffé, autant continuer, non?" Koushi eut un petit rire amusé. Ryûnosuke était si adorable, il eut encore plus envie de le caliner. "Tu sais bien que je suis très doux d'habitude, fit-il en embrassant les joues du plus grand.

\- Ouais, ça, je sais, marmonna le numéro 5 entre ses dents. Il fut quand même gêné de se faire dominer mais il y avait quelque chose chez Suga qui l'empêchait de se rebeller contre cet état de fait. Peut-être était-ce le regard noisette empreint d'amour et de tendresse avec lequel son sempai le couvait comme à cet instant précis. Ou bien ses mains fines et plutôt calleuses en train de glisser sur sa peau avec une précaution qu'il se surprenait à apprécier. Ou alors ses lèvres qui se mirent à embrasser des endroits qu'il n'aurait pas cru érogènes chez les mecs.

Ou plutôt c'étaient les trois à la fois, Ryûnosuke se retrouvant dans un plaisir confus qui l'empêcha de réfléchir davantage. "J'adore voir ton corps réagir à ce que je lui fais, sussura Koushi en lappant un téton durci, passons à l'autre, fit-il en suçotant l'autre bourgeon de chair.

Ryûnosuke se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir à voix haute. Malheureusement pour lui, le vice-capitaine en profita pour prendre sa virilité en main pour mieux faire des vas et vients dessus. "Ouh!" Il n'osait pas dire à Koushi d'arrêter... Simplement parce que c'était trop bon. Le numéro 5 se retint avec grande peine de bouger ses hanches quand il fut sur le point de jouir.

Toutefois, Koushi s'arrêta. "Il vaut mieux pas que ce soit trop rapide, déclara-t-il en enduisant ses doigts de lubrifiant, j'ai vraiment envie d'être au plus profond de toi, je l'avoue."

Ryûnosuke déglutit devant les prunelles noisettes qui devinrent plus assombries par le désir qu'il put lire dans le regard de son ainé. Un doigt glissa en lui, suivi peu après d'un deuxième. "Mmm, ça y va plutôt facilement, commenta Koushi en observant son Ryûnosuke qu'il trouvait si mignon avec son visage rougi.

Il aimait sa personnalité qui, sous ses allures de gros durs, cachait une grande gentillesse. Le numéro 5 détourna ses magnifiques iris gris pour son déplaisir. Ryu avait de très jolis yeux. " Je me suis préparé à l'avance, ronchonna le numéro 5, car je savais que tu serais là et je te connais Koushi.

\- On dirait que tu n'aimes pas mon coté entreprenant, s'attrista le vice-capitaine de Karasuno en faisant une moue chagrine, mais c'est plus fort que moi, tu es tellement trognon que j'ai tout de suite envie de te manger tout cru."

Ryûnosuke tiqua de la langue en voyant son sempai si triste. Raaaah, il sait très bien que je ne peux pas résister à... "Nnn!" Ça y est, la préparation était terminée. "Parfait, répliqua Koushi en retirant ses doigts le plus délicatement possible, je vais pouvoir te faire l'amour." Il déboucla sa ceinture, ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon et baissa légèrement son caleçon d'un geste empressé pour enfin enfiler un préservatif sur son membre durci.

Le numéro 5 ferma les yeux au moment où il sentit la virilité de Koushi entrer en lui. Son senpai s'efforçait de ne pas y aller trop brusquement, comme à son habitude donc même si c'était douloureux, il pouvait le supporter. "Je vais bien, rassura-t-il lorsque Koushi lui adressa un regard interrogateur une fois entièrement en lui.

\- Tu es sûr?, le questionna quand même Koushi, tu ne dis pas ça pour...

-... Je ne te cache pas que oui, j'ai un peu mal, se confia Ryûnosuke en passant les mains derrière le cou de son amant, mais ça va, je gère, il poussa un soupir, Tanaka n'est pas une petite nature.

\- Je le sais, fit le vice-capitaine avec un petit rire amusé, Tanaka-sempai est un homme, un vrai.

\- Exactement, renchérit son petit ami avec un grand sourire, bon, tu peux continuer maintenant. Ça va mieux."

Koushi hocha la tête en oscillant du bassin tout en soupirant d'aise. "Tu es si chaud, Ryûnosuke." Ce dernier s'accrocha un peu plus à lui en se mordant les lèvres. Les coups de rein de son amant furent lents et profonds, ça lui suffisait amplement pour prendre son pied tandis que son sempai poussa un râle avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Leur baiser langoureux ne fit qu'augmenter la tempėrature de la pièce. Le vice-capitaine de Karasuno continuait ses vas et vients, doucement, savourant l'intimité de Ryûnosuke qui se contractait de temps en temps, au fur et à mesure que son bassin bougeait et que leurs langues se frottèrent licencieusement. Ce fut pour lui un régal.

Encore plus lorsque son cadet devint plus étroit quand il passa une main entre leurs deux ventres pour le toucher après avoir rompu le baiser. Purée, je ne vais pas tenir, pensa Ryûnosuke en son for intérieur. Entre la sensation de cette virilité en lui et cette caresse... Il se mit à jouor au moment où il sentit son senpai en faire de même. "Mmm, c'était délicieux, soupira Koushi en se retirant de lui après lui avoir laissé un peu de temps pour reprendre son souffle, et maintenant, je vais profiter de mon instant préféré.

Ryûnosuke attendit que Koushi mette le préservatif usagé à la poubelle pour lui ouvrir les bras. " Allez, viens." Son petit ami se mit alors à lui faire un gros calin plein d'affection avec le sourire.

Et il ne se cachait pas qu'au fond de lui, il en était aussi friand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, pour ce lemon. On se revoit pour le prochain (désolée de retarder mes fics). A bientôt. :)


	4. Le changement d'une fascination malsaine - OiKuni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou, hellou! C'est parti pour le quatrième lemon centré Aoba Jousai cette fois-ci. Are you ready? Here we go! Bonne lecture :)

Akira Kunimi s'était toujours qualifié d'introverti. Cela ne le gênait pas dans le sens qu'il était comme il était et qu'il assumait totalement son caractère renfermé. De même qu'il préférait observer plutôt que discuter et bien qu'il aimait le volley, ce n'était pas obsessionnel vu qu'il lui arrivait de sécher les entrainements quand la motivation n'y était pas. Ça frustrait plus que de raison son ami Yûtarou Kindaichi bien que ce dernier, contrairement à ce que sa grande taille et ses sourcils légèrement froncés laissaient supposer, était un grand timide très respectueux envers ses ainés.

Akira trouvait aussi qu'il avait tendance à trop se laisser influencer, la preuve étant comment il s'était mis à surnommer Kageyama le roi tout simplement parce qu'Oikawa-sempai l'avait dit un jour au moment où les dernières années se changèrent dans les vestiaires avec eux, ce qui lui avait vallu un bon coup de poing sur la tête de la part d'Iwaizumi-sempai.

Le noiraud ne pouvait pas le critiquer là-dessus. Kageyama était vite passé de surdoué au volley calme mais rejeté de tout le monde sauf de leur vice-capitaine à un tyran haï de tous mais intimidant les cadets. C'était d'ailleurs Kindaichi qui avait eu l'idée de ne pas faire d'attaque au moment de la passe. "De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de gagner avec un type pareil." Le coach avait été d'accord, lui-même avait appuyé cette décision, Kageyama l'ayant souvent énervé avec son attitude plus qu'autoritaire.

Et il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'il se mette en colère.

Donc quand Yûtarou et lui avaient découvert que Kageyama avait changé lors de leur match d'entrainement contre Karasuno, ça l'avait assez surpris. Assez, parce que les gens changeaient après tout. Pourtant, lui se considérait toujours comme le type renfermé qu'il parlait peu.

Mais au fond son attitude avait-elle évolué depuis qu'il était à Aoba Jousai?

Peut-être bavardait-il plus avec ses coéquipiers du club, en particulier Hanamaki-sempai avec lequel il avait plus ou moins sympathisé. Il s'exprimait plus au contact de Yûtarou aussi, il séchait un peu moins les entrainements (ceci dit l'attitude d'Iwaizumi y était aussi pour quelque chose) et puis... Ah oui, ça. Akira gardait tout le temps ce secret niché au fond de son coeur ou plutôt une découverte qu'il avait faite par mégarde du temps où il était en cinquième à Kitagawa Daiichi.

Une petite trouvaille de rien de tout qui s'était muée en des entrevues cachées où...

Sa température se mit à monter un peu en repensant à ses souvenirs, ces instants ayant un délicieux goût d'interdit.

Il était là, allongé sur son lit, en train de regarder le plafond d'un oeil morne en se demandant comment cette situation avait pu avoir autant d'impact dans sa vie. Dans ses sentiments à lui qui se jugeait aromantique. Akira ne s'était jamais interessé à l'amour à la base, encore moins au sexe. Tout ça ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé au collège jusqu'à ce moment.

S'il y avait une personne qu'il avait tendance à observer plus que les autres, Akira nommerait son capitaine Tooru Oikawa.

La raison ne venait pas de cette beauté altière qui en attirait plus d'une, encore moins de son charisme tantôt bienveillant, tantôt beaucoup plus machiavélique et ne parlons pas de ses moments de puérilité sans nom tempérés brutalement par Iwaizumi-sempai.

Si Oikawa le fascinait autant, c'était à cause de ce qu'il cachait.

Cette obscurité sous cette facette toute lisse et fade.

Cette noirceur dont Kageyama avait été indirectement la victime du temps du collège.

Akira ne cessait d'être tranfiguré par cette tristesse mélancolique, cette détresse dissimulée.

Si belles.

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un petit sourire lorsqu'il se remémora le jour où il avait surpris son sempai dans l'acte avec quelqu'un du club. Un garçon en train de le prendre sans vergogne tandis qu'il en gémissait de plaisir.

Akira s'en était léché les lèvres et les avait laissés finir. Le lendemain, Oikawa-sempai l'avait pris à part quand personne ne fut présent aux vestiaires et lui avait fait d'un petit chantage...

"Dis Kunimi-chan, tu sais de quoi je souhaite te parler?" Akira hocha silencieusement la tête. "Bien, alors promets-moi de ne rien dire à personne, murmura alors Oikawa en s'approchant dangereusement de lui, surtout pas à Iwa-chan, il chuchota à son oreille tout en se mettant à lui caresser sa virilité, à moins que tu veuilles que Tooru se charge personnellement à ce que tu peuves plus marcher pendant un petit bout de temps. Il y a bien des coéquipers susceptibles de te remplacer dans l'équipe."

Akira n'avait pas peur de cette menace, au contraire, celle-ci l'excitait à un point qu'il n'aurait pas cru. Il s'agenouilla devant Tooru et lui baissa son pantalon et son caleçon sous le regard confus de celui-ci avant de répondre en prenant le membre de son sempai en main :"Si tu es si frustré, Oikawa-sempai, pourquoi ne pas m'utiliser?"...

...Ce fut ainsi que leur relation avait commencé. Une liaison basée simplement sur le sexe où Oikawa-sempai se servait de lui pour soulager ses frustrations, pas qu'il s'en plaignait spécialement. Après tout, c'était lui qui le lui avait proposé. Néanmoins, Akira n'avait pas prévu que son capitaine le traiterait avec autant... d'égards. Durant l'acte, il le prenait sans être brusque et lui demandait souvent si ça allait.

Il était loin du Oikawa qu'il avait anticipé de voir, cet Oikawa sombre qui le fascinait. Pourtant, je n'en suis pas déçu, étrange. La sonnerie de son téléphone portable le tira de sa rêverie. Quand on parle du loup. Son capitaine lui proposait de se voir le lundi. C'était devenu leur habitude depuis qu'il était à Aoba Jousai.

"Dis, Kunimi-chan, et si on sortait ensemble cette fois-ci?"

Toutefois, Akira fut surpris qu'Oikawa l'invitait pour sortir et non pour coucher. Etait-il épuisé à cause des entrainements qui furent plus drastiques cette semaine? " Bah, après tout, pourquoi pas?, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il lui envoya un message pour lui faire part de son accord.

Lundi après-midi, Tooru attendit devant l'entrée en ignorant son attroupement de fans. Pour une fois, il remercia intérieurement Tobio-chan d'accaparer Iwa-chan. Comme ça, son ami d'enfance n'était pas dans ses pattes.

Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai patienta encore un moment, le temps que Kunimi-chan sorte. Il avait vraiment envie qu'il y eut plus entre eux deux. Certes, ils étaient très compatibles, c'était aussi la première personne avec laquelle il était le dominant mais... Même si ces instants trop brefs à son goût le satisfaisaient, Tooru désirait vraiment connaitre qui était Kunimi-chan.

Sa personnalité renfermée avait beau être facile à cerner, le brun souhaitait découvrir d'autres facettes de lui. Il ignora les cris énamourés des filles pour le saluer de la main. "Kunimi-chan, on y va?, s'enquit-il dès qu'Akira arriva vers la foule.

Le noiraud hocha la tête puis tous deux sortirent du lycée sous l'oeil déçu et attristé de la cour du Grand Roi. "Enfin tranquille, soupira-t-il en passant nonchalemment un bras autour des épaules de Kunimi, alors, y a-t-il un lieu où tu veux aller? A moins que tu veuilles manger quelque chose. C'est moi qui t'invite."

Kunimi réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. "Allons à la patisserie du coin alors, j'ai envie d'un parfait au caramel salé." Il adorait le caramel salé à la base donc il appréciait n'importe quelle douceur ayant ce parfum. "Ils ont aussi du pain au lait fourré, si tu veux, ajouta-t-il en sachant que ça ferait mouche.

Tooru cligna des yeux, étonné de cette proposition. "Tu penses à moi, Kunimi-chan? C'est gentil, ça, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant la joue, ce qui énerva un peu Akira. "Oikawa-sempai, nous ne sommes pas seuls, marmonna-t-il froidement en le repoussant doucement.

\- Désolé mais tu es si mignon, c'est difficile pour moi de rester de marbre, tu sais?, déclara Tooru en retirant son bras, bon, allons à ce café."

Akira opina de la tête et lui prit discrètement la main à son grand étonnement. Tooru se mit cependant à sourire de nouveau en considérant ça comme une preuve d'affection. Kunimi-chan avait plutôt l'air d'une personne à faire les choses à son rythme donc autant ne pas le brusquer. Ils rentrèrent donc dans l'établissement proposé par Akira où ils purent déguster chacun leurs douceurs. "Ça va me manquer tout ça dès que j'aurai fini ma terminale, avoua Tooru en regardant le paysage par la fenêtre... Ce qu'il regretta vite lorsqu'il croisa quelques regards admiratifs venant des passantes, Miyagi me manquera.

\- Tu comptes aller où?, demanda Akira en prenant une cuillérée de son parfait au caramel salé.

\- A Tokyo, répondit le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai avant de lui prendre discrètement la main sous la table, c'est aussi pour cette raison que je souhaite sortir avec toi, Kunimi-chan. Je ne pourrai plus en profiter après, son visage s'assombrit, surtout si tu décides à te mettre vraiment avec quelqu'un dès que je serai parti du lycée. Et puis, Oikawa-san veut te connaitre maintenant, avoura-t-il en baissant timidement les yeux, ce qui était bizarre venant de lui.

Akira stoppa sa dégustation en serrant doucement la main d'Oikawa-sempai. Il commençait à comprendre ce que voulut lui dire son capitaine : ce dernier souhaitait poursuivre leur relation mais de manière plus officielle sans que cela fut uniquement physique. Il veut qu'on soit un couple donc. Cette idée ne lui déplut pas au fond. "On pourrait essayer, déclara-t-il avec nonchalance tout en haussant nonchalemment les épaules.

Honnêtement, le noiraud avait du mal à s'imaginer avec une autre personne que son sempai au lit et puis ce changement leur apporterait certainement quelque chose. Akira s'était aperçu que cette fascination malsaine s'était émoussée ces derniers temps et qu'il avait eu envie de plus sans mettre le doigt sur quoi. Maintenant tout devenait clair. Encore plus au moment où il vit le doux sourire d'Oikawa, ce même sourire lorsqu'il était là pour le conseiller quand ils étaient seuls dans le gymnase.

Akira se rendit compte que son sempai devait savoir qu'il était moins motivé que les autres (mis à part Kyoutani. Lui, c'était le summum). Toutefois, Oikawa ne lui avait jamais reproché son attitude. Une chaleur qu'il pouvait qualifier de tendre et d'agréable se mit à envahir son coeur. "Tooru, commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant, on va chez moi après?" Ses parents étaient encore au travail.

Le sourire de Tooru s'élargit en entendant la question. "Bien sûr, Akira-chan. Comme ça, Tooru pourra te dorloter encore plus que d'habitude." Sa voix était devenue plus séductrice, plus rauque, au point que le noiraud en rougissait.

Ils discutèrent ensuite de tout et de rien et ce simple changement provoqua en Akira un sentiment apaisant dont il était peu familier. Pour la première fois, il se sentit vraiment bien au contact de quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce fut la même chose dès qu'il invita Tooru chez lui, dans sa chambre.

Ils l'avaient fait un bon nombre de fois sur son lit, avec empressement le plus souvent comme pour se soulager d'une fièvre qui les avait envahi tous deux.

Maintenant, leurs ébats devinrent plus mesurés dans leurs gestes. Tooru le caressait même avec douceur, comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Ses baisers se firent plus légers, plus tendres aussi sur sa peau, plus taquins des fois sur les parties où il fut le plus sensible comme l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Akira sentit de très agréables frissons qu'il n'avait pas ressenti avant. Les peunelles chocolats de son sempai le couvèrent avec un amour qui le désarma.

Et pourtant, le noiraud se surprit à y répondre avec un petit sourire un peu timide pendant que son amant le préparait avec la plus grande précaution. "Ça va, Akira-chan?, lui demanda-t-il avec cette inquiétude qui se profilait toujours lors de ces moments.

\- Pourquoi me le demandes-tu à chaque fois?, s'enquit Akira en réprimant un soupir ennuyé, je vais très bien." Ça faisait longtemps qu'il était habitué à ces deux longs doigts fins allant et venant en lui. Il anticipait même l'instant où Tooru parvenait à trouver ce... "Nnnn!" Ce point sensible qui le faisait presque mourir de plaisir. "Ahn... Tooru!"

Le brun s'arrêta en contemplant le visage rougi d'Akira-chan. Il adorait le voir si expressif et le simple sentiment que le noiraud ne le fut qu'avec lui le rendit encore plus possessif. Tooru retira ses doigts et enfila un préservatif pour se positionner après entre les jambes écartées du noiraud.

Akira patienta durant la pénétration, prenant sur lui lorsqu'il ressentit la douleur. Tooru lui caressa tendrement la joue en s'excusant dans un murmure. "Il faut toujours que tu me traites comme si j'étais fait en verre, rétorqua alors le noiraud en fuyant son regard. Il ne savait plus comment réagir lorsque le brun le prenait autant en considération. Au début, Akira avait trouvé ça étrange venant d'Oikawa mais maintenant, une émotion dans son coeur fit qu'il en était touché... Et embarassé aussi vu qu'il devait certainement être en train de rougir en ce moment.

Tooru fut heureux de voir Akira se laisser aller de plus en plus. "Il n'y a pas à avoir honte de montrer tes émotions, Akira-chan, déclara-t-il en lui embrassant déclicatement le front, allez, fais-moi voir ton adorable visage, chuchota-t-il ensuite en faisant tourner la tête de son cadet vers lui.

Il se noya dans l'éclat présent dans les iris sombres habituellement si apathiques. "Tu es magnifique, avoua-t-il en donnant un coup de rein qui fit gémir Akira. Celui-ci perdit pied dans cette étreinte sulfureuse. Tooru prenait son temps pour lui donner du plaisir en y allant quand même profondément tandis que ses mains glissèrent le long de sa peau. Le noiraud enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du plus grand afin de ressentir plus sa virilité en lui tandis qu'il s'accrocha à son cou en lui imposant un langoureux baiser.

Tooru se sentit satisfait de la tournure que ça prenait. Il adorait cet Akira-chan agressif n'hésitant pas à lui montrer ce qu'il voulait dans cet échange. Le rythme devint progressivement plus rapide, leurs souffles se mêlèrent dans leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements, leurs peayx glissèrent l'une contre l'autre à cause de la fine pellicule de sueur.

Et lorsqu'ils jouirent, ce fut l'apothéose de ce plaisir sans fin.

Une fois que Tooru se dégagea de lui pour se retirer et se débarasser du préservatif, Akira se dit que cet imperceptible changement dans leur relation allait avoir des répercussions sur sa propre vision des choses. En se blotissant de nouveau dans les bras de son capitaine dès qu'il fut revenu, le noiraud se surprit à sourire sereinement.

Peut-être que cette fascination des débuts avait évolué en quelque chose de plus pur.

Quelque chose qu'il accueillit à bras ouverts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour cet OS. Par contre désolée du retard mais j'en peux plus entre les allergies, les maux de tête et la concentration qui est partie faire la grêve. A bientôt. :)


	5. Un réconfort rassurant pour un nouveau départ - IwaKage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, voici le quatrième lemon. Merci Elaelle pour tes reviews sur Errances et protection ... Euuh je n'ai pas trop compris certains mots mais je pense que tu devais parler de Kageyama et que la correction automatique a du transformer Tomoe en homme (sans jeux de mots XD). En tous cas encore merci beaucoup. :) Maintenant, c'est parti pour le quatrième OS avec un crack pair que vous connaissez bien si vous lisez les Petites vignettes. L'histoire se passe après la défaite de Kitagawa Daiichi. Bonne lecture. :)

Depuis la défaite de Kitagawa Daiichi et surtout son renvoi dans le banc, Tobio Kageyama avait la sensation d'être perdu dans une brume épaisse dont il ne parvenait pas à s'en sortir. Le regard haineux de ses coéquipiers hantait encore son esprit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fulminer d'avoir été rejeté de la sorte.

La colère était là mais le remords aussi mais ce qu'il ressentit le plus fut cette honte d'avoir été mis à l'écart par ses propres coéquipiers.

En plein match.

Tobio n'osait plus lever la tête durant le reste de l'affrontement, il préférait se cacher derrière la serviétte qui couvrait ses courts cheveux noirs en sueur.

Il n'osait même pas voir la cohésion de l'équipe qui s'était de nouveau mise en place suite à son remplacement.

Il n'osait même pas voir non plus le score du match car si jamais l'équipe perdait, ce serait bien entendu de sa faute mais pourquoi?

Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre et rien que ça l'énervait encore plus.

Lorsque le sifflement marquant la fin du match avait retentit, Tobio s'était levé à contrecoeur pour serrer la main de son adversaire d'une prise molle. Son coeur ne parvenait toujours pas à supporter cette humiliation face à ce renvoi mais le pire fut...

"Allez vous changer aux vestiaires, leur ordonna le coach.

Tous les joueurs de Kitagawa Daiichi hochèrent la tête et sortirent du gymnase. Tobio parvenait à entendre quelques raillements à son sujet provenant des personnes marchant devant lui. "Pas grave si on a perdu, le roi du terrain a enfin été déchu de son trône". "Ouais j'ai adoré voir la tête de sa majesté à ce moment-là"."Hé, Kindaichi, elle était cool ton idée..., s'en était réjoui un en donnant un coup de coude amical à ce dernier. Bien entendu, Kindaichi avait été le joueur avec lequel il s'entendait le moi's donc ce n'était pas étonnant que ce rejet fut son idée. Je n'ai même pas la force de m'énerver contre lui, pensa-t-il avec amertume en levant les yeux vers les gradins.

Ses iris azurs s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il se plongea malgré lui dans des fines prunelles vertes en train de le regarder avec ce qu'il se persuadait être de la tristesse.

Tobio se sentit blémir, sa respiration en devint saccadée.

Non.

Il savait, il savait qu'Hajime allait venir à ce match pourtant. Après tout, c'était la période des propections pour les clubs lycéens.

Non.

Et Oikawa-san était là avec lui, en train de le toiser avec pitié.

Non, non, non. Tout mais pas ça.

Tobio partit rejoindre ses coéquipiers d'un pas empressé pour fuir le regard de ses anciens sempais.

Pour surtout ne pas rougir de honte devant son modèle, ni pleurer devant son petit ami.

Il se réserva ça le soir dès qu'il fut rentré chez lui, une fois seul dans sa chambre.

"Ah là là, pauvre Tobio-chan mais c'était à en douter, soupira Tooru en s'étirant nonchalemment, et au moins, il ne sera pas dans mes pattes à Aoba Jousai étant donné son comportement et je doute qu'il soit dans la même équipe qu'Ushiwaka-chan non plus, jubila-t-il avec un sourire avant de faire la moue, dis Iwa-chan, tu m'écoutes?, se fâcha-t-il devant l'absence de réaction de son ami d'enfance.

Le brun souhaitait secrètement que cet échec permettrait à Iwa-chan de laisser tomber Tobio-chan une bonne fois pour toutes. Bon, vu que ce dernier fixait son téléphone portable sans mot dire, les sourcils froncés, ce devait être forcément une bonne chose, non? "Bon, je vais te laisser tranquille pour cette... Aïeuh!, geignit-il en recevant un coup de tête, ça fait mal!

\- Grouillons-nous de rentrer au gymnase, lui ordonna Hajime d'une voix froide, on doit faire notre rapport à Mizoguchi." Leur coach en second leur avait demandé de faire un peu de repérage concernant les futures recrues. Tooru ne dit mot et fit la moue à la place. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux laisser Iwa-chan tranquille. Hajime, de son coté, pensa la même chose pour Tobio.

Combien même il voulut le rejoindre en ce moment, le noiraud avait certainement besoin d'être seul suite à cette débacle et avec les examens d'entrée qui arrivaient ensuite, le vice- capitaine d'Aoba Jousai avait décidé de ne pas le déranger bien qu'il se sentit coupable de la situation actuelle.

Après tout, si le Roi du terrain avait fait son apparition, c'était de sa faute.

Les jours suivants, Tobio les avait passé à potasser les examens d'entrée, un moyen pour lui de ne pas penser à cet échec qui lui restait encore au travers de la gorge. Comme il s'était douté, ceux de Shiratorizawa avaient été trop difficiles pour lui donc ce fut raté. Il avait réussi ceux d'Aoba Jousai mais il s'était vu refuser la place pour "conduite inacceptable lors des activités en club" comme mentionné dans son dossier scolaire. De même que son coach avait probablement appuyé cette décision. Le seul espoir résidait dans ceux du lycée Karasuno.

Comme il avait eu vent de la réputation de l'entraineur Ukai qui rivalisait avec le coach Washijou de Shiratorizawa, Tobio avait décidé de tenter sa chance en misant le tout. Sinon, le noiraud ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Ses parents s'étaient d'ailleurs inquiété de le voir faire passer le volley avant les études mais comme ils savaient aussi combien il avait été heureux depuis qu'il pratiquait ce sport, ils ne lui avaient fait aucun reproche.

Ils lui avaient simplement conseillé de davantage écouter les autres.

Ce sont plutôt eux qui ne m'écoutent pas, avait-il ensuite grogné en pensée lorsqu'il fut allongé sur son lit en train de lancer la balle. Ça lui faisait du bien ce genre d'exercice, ça lui permettait de se focaliser sur le volley et uniquement le volley, de ne pas penser à des choses susceptible de le blesser.

D'éviter de se poser des questions angoissantes.

Au sujet de Hajime par exemple.

Que pense-t-il de moi maintenant?, avait-il tendance à se demander plus souvent qu'il ne le voudrait. Hajime avait toujours été là pour lui. Il l'avait protégé des brimades du temps où il était son sempai à Kitagawa Daiichi, il avait aussi été le seul à s'entrainer avec lui quand les autres, ou Oikawa-san, le rejetait.

Comme le talent d'Oikawa-san, Tobio avait toujours admiré la force et la assurance dont Hajime faisait preuve au sein de l'équipe.

Et au moment où le noiraud s'était rendu compte de ses véritables sentiments et qu'il s'était ensuite confessé, Tobio avait été heureux de découvrir que Hajime ressentait la même chose pour lui mais maintenant... Il n'avait pas osé l'appeler suite à cette défaite, les examens d'entrée lui avaient offert un bon prétexte bien qu'au fond, la vraie raison fut qu'il eut peur.

Hajime devait certainement être déçu de lui en ce moment.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte ce qui eut pour conséquence de le faire sursauter en faisant tomber la balle en pleine figure. "Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure?", maugréa-t-il en sortant de son lit. Ses parents étaient partis voir de la famille ce soir et il n'avait invité personne. En plus, Tobio avait justement mis son portable en silencieux afin d'être tranquille. Le noiraud ouvrit donc la porte d'entrée en découvrant avec stupeur un Hajime un peu gêné en train de porter un sac. "Désolé de passer comme ça à l'improviste mais je souhaite te parler, déclara le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai en se grattant la tête de sa main libre, euh, tes parents sont là?

\- Ils sont partis voir la famille, expliqua brièvement Tobio en le laissant entrer, tu... Tu veux du thé?, demanda-t-il ensuite avec appréhension pendant que son invité enleva ses chaussures à l'entrée. La peur le prit au coeur à cet instant précis. Et si Hajime était passé le voir pour rompre avec lui? Vu qu'il l'avait ignoré et après cette histoire, c'était plus que probable.

Celui-ci observa Tobio un moment une fois ses chaussures enlevées et se leva pour le rassurer. Le noiraud avait détourné son regard, ses lèvres furent serrées et il put remarquer ses poings en train de trembler. Son cadet n'avait pas changé de ce coté-là, il était toujours aussi trognon qu'à l'époque malgré ses traits devenus plus sévères. "Nous le prendrons plus tard, suggéra-t-il en levant la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, allons dans ta chambre, d'accord?"

Tobio sentit son coeur manquer un battement. Hajime le traitait toujours avec cette gentillesse qui l'avait tant réconforté à l'époque. Ça le tranquilisait mais il en fut très confus. Ils allèrent donc dans sa chambre où ils s'assirent sur son lit. Hajime lui tendit alors son sac où il put découvrir des petites altères. Pas n'importe lesquelles. Celles que Hajime utilisait chez lui. Tobio savait qu'il y tenait vu que ce furent les premières qu'il avait acheté."Pourquoi?

\- Tu n'as toujours pas d'altères à toi et ça te sera très utile pour les entrainements à venir, répondit Hajime en se grattant la tempe, mais au fond, c'est aussi parce que je veux que tu les aies, pour que... Euh tu penses à moi, tu vois?"

Le vice-capitaine poursuivit en lui prenant tendrement la main :"Je tiens aussi à m'excuser. C'est de ma faute si tu as agi de cette manière. Après tout, Oikawa et moi sommes tes modèles, j'aurai du mieux me conduire devant cet abruti. Enfin, quand tu étais là." Tobio voulut le contredire à ce sujet mais Hajime avait raison. Son caractère autoritaire venait qu'il avait été trop influencé par son petit ami. Le noiraud l'admirait beaucoup donc ç'avait été naturel à l'époque de vouloir être comme lui. Surtout qu'il avait été très vite mis à l'écart.

La tension nerveuse qui s'était accumulée fondit d'un coup au point qu'il se mit à pleurer malgré lui :" Pardon de ne pas t'avoir appelé Hajime mais j'avais... J'avais trop honte.

\- Je le sais, murmura son petit ami en l'enlaçant doucement, et je ne te déteste pas Tobio. Je continuerai de t'aimer tel que tu es, avec tes qualités et aussi tes défauts, sa main caressa tendrement le dos du plus grand.

\- Je t'aime... aussi..., sanglota le noiraud en se calmant lentement. Ensuite il baissa légèrement la tête pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Hajime. Un baiser. Puis un deuxième plus doux. Un troisième plus approfondi où Hajime répondit avec ferveur.

Les mains de son sempai errèrent un moment sur son dos avant de se mettre à le dévêtir. Tobio sut ce qu'il allait se passer au moment où leurs bouches se séparèrent. Les iris verts devenus plus sombres montraient bien ce que Hajime ressentait pour lui à cet instant précis. Il n'eut pas peur bien au contraire. Le noiraud commença à déshabiller son sempai peu après que celui-ci eut retiré la veste de son uniforme.

Ses doigts fébriles défirent la veste blanche, déboutonnèrent la chemise lilas avec empressement pour caresser la peau en-dessous, dessiner les contours des muscles définis. Hajime fut étonné de voir Tobio prendre l'initiative mais il se laissa faire en s'allongeant tout en passant la main dans les courtes mèches noires.

Son cadet respirait l'innocence même durant son exploration indécente. Il soupira de plaisir lorsqu'une langue curieuse passa le long de ses abdominaux avant de descendre plus bas... "Arrête... Tobio..., murmura-t-il en se redressant un peu.

\- Tu n'as pas aimé?, lui demanda le noiraud d'une voix incertaine.

Hajime se retint de lui sauter dessus ici et maintenant. Tobio avait vraiment gardé ce coté adorable qui le faisait craquer. "Si et si tu veux savoir, j'ai beaucoup trop aimé, se confia le brun en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux, déshabillons-nous entièrement avant de continuer." Tobio opina de ta tête et enleva ses habits avec appréhansion. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur mais ça allait être leur première fois et... Ses prunelles azures détaillèrent le corps de Hajime avec admiration. Il avait pris plus de muscles que la dernière fois. Ouah. "Déjà que je te trouvé mignon Tobio, tu es devenu vraiment splendide." Hein?

Hjime se gratta la tête, un peu gêné d'avoir avoué ça de but en blanc mais c'était vrai. Tobio avait grandi et gagné en beauté au cours de ces deux dernières années. Son corps fut plus élancé mais tout aussi harmonieux. Je n'ai envie de le laisser à personne. Tobio sursauta quand Hajime se mit à l'enlacer tout en le faisant basculer sur le lit. Sa peau était agréablement chaude contre la sienne, il appréciait aussi cette force qu'il ressentit dans ces bras, brute mais douce. "Tobio..." La voix de Hajime contre son oreille était devenue plus grave, rauque. La preuve de son désir à son égard enflait contre ses hanches.

Le noiraud ferma alors les yeux et s'étira pour laisser Hajime faire ce qu'il souhaitait de lui. Des lèvres moites et brûlantes sillonnèrent son torse, son ventre, le parsemant de baisers, le léchant dans certains endroits comme ses tétons qui se mirent à durcir au contact de cette langue gourmande. Les mains de Hajime explorèrent ses longues jambes, les doigts courant sensuellement le long ds ses mollets et ses cuisses fuselées.

Tobio se mordit alors les lèvres en réclamant plus. Beaucoup plus. Il mit donc une main sous son oreiller pour en sortir une petite bouteille de lubrifiant et une boite de préservatifs à Hajime. "Je... J'ai acheté ça pour nous, expliqua timidement le noiraud en fuyant son petit ami du regard, histoire d'être préparé mais avec ce qui s'est passé pour Kitagawa Daiichi, j'avais peur que..."

Hajime lui caressa la joue du dos de la main avec une tendresse infinie. "Je te l'ai dit, non? Je t'aime et ce n'est pas ça qui va faire changer mes sentiments, il enduisit ensuite deux de ses doigts tout en écartant les jambes du plus grand avec son genou, je vais faire attention."

Tobio opina de la tête avec un petit sourire, heureux et rassuré par ce que venait de lui dire Hajime. Son cher et tendre le prépara doucement tout en flattant sa virilité de son autre main. Le noiraud se perdit donc dans un plaisir qui le distrait du semblant de gêne causé par les doigts présents en lui. Ses gémissements encouragèrent le brun à aller plus loin. "Nnnn!

\- C'est bon, murmura Hajime en retirant ses doigts pour mettre un préservatif. Oikawa lui avait suffisament sériné les oreilles au sujet de ses coucheries extra-scolaires du lundi pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Son crétin d'ami ne lui avait jamais dit avec qui il le faisait mais... "Au moins avec lui, Tooru s'envole toujours au septième ciel... Au fait, tu l'as fait avec Tobio-chan? Non, je suppose avec son coté coinc..." Quel imbécile, celui-là, grogna-t-il intérieurement en enfilant le préservatif sous le regard intérrogateur de Tobio. "C'est rien, le tranquilisa-t-il en se positionnant ensuite.

Hajime le pénétra doucement, savourant cette douce chaleur qui l'enveloppa au fur et à mesure tout en restant attentif aux réactions de Tobio. Son amant serrait les dents. "Con... tinue..., l'encouragea-t-il en voyant son regard inquiet. Le brun poursuivit donc jusqu'à la garde et le serra tout contre lui en attendant qu'il eut moins mal. Bien sûr qu'il savait que ça allait faire mal mais il s'en voulait de faire ça à son petit ami.

Tobio le supportait-il? Il eut la réponse au moment où les mains de son petit ami coururent le long de son dos en de tendres caresses qui provoquèrent en lui d'agréables frissons. "Tu peux bouger Hajime, chuchota le noiraud en enroulant les jambes autour de ses hanches.

Hajime bougea alors son bassin en contemplant l'océan envoûtant empli d'une dévotion sans bornes, d'une confiance dont il s'évertuait à se montrer digne. Bien qu'il s'efforça à être doux, le brun ne put que céder à ce rythme effréné sous les cris de plus en plus forts de Tobio, de cette douce litanie d'amour où son prénom se fit souvent entendre, de cette fournaise étroite à souhait qui se contractait, se dilatait, lui procurait le plus de plaisir possible.

Tobio gémit encore plus lorsqu'il empoignait de nouveau son membre, si chaud au creux de sa main qui allait et venait de plus en plus vite.

Leurs corps semblaient se fondre dans la fine pellicule de sueur qui les enveloppaient.

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent et se retrouvèrent en un baiser torride et passionné.

Ils eurent de plus en plus chaud, furent de plus en plus déchainés, allèrent plus vite, plus fort jusqu'à atteindre cet état de béatitude bref qui les fit lentement redescendre sur Terre. Hajime se retira de ce cocon de chaleur pour en former un autre en étreignant de nouveau Tobio contre son torse. Celui-ci se blottit avec un sourire apaisé avant de poser une question soucieuse qui lui restait encore en tête. "Dis Hajime, ça ne te dérange pas que je sois ton rival, maintenant?

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Hajime en lui embrassant le front, au contraire, ça me fera un challenge en plus. Et puis, il lui souleva le menton pour le plonger son regard dans le sien, même si on s'affronte sur le terrain, tu es et resteras le roi qui règne sur mon coeur."

Tobio fut surpris et surtout ému par cette déclaration, il exprima sa gratitude par un baiser des plus doux avant de fermer les yeux, le sommeil le gagnant. Peu importe où il allait ensuite, le simple fait que Hajime fut à ses cotés, l'encouragea à donner le meilleur de lui-même.

Oui, il s'envolerait tout en sachant qu'il y avait toujours une branche où se poser.

Une branche fleurie aux pétales turquoises qui ne rompait pas face au vent de l'adversité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou. A bientôt. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou. On se revoit pour le second lemon.


End file.
